Akachan
by YenYen-Hime
Summary: In the back of his throat, a low growl that sent shivers across her body called. "What are you hiding, Hinata?" Hmm. What is Hinata hiding? Is Sasuke too slow-minded to figure it out? Yes, yes he is. .:SasuHina:. AU, OOC, OC


My first one-shot! Yay! Koolio home dawg. lol I've been saying that all day.

Well this is for my best friend...Even though she likes SasuSaku...o.o I'm never going to write a SasuSaku...**Ever.**

I just hate Sakura...A lot ^^

Well, it's my friends' birthday today and, even though she likes SasuSaku and I know she doesn't come on , I made this for her!

Happy Birthday, Trayce!

* * *

_-x-Akachan-x-_

_Two minutes has past._

He looked deep into her eyes.

She, amused, stared right back.

His eyes narrowed at her petite form.

She raised her thin eye brow, smirk still in place, while crossing her arms in the back of her head and placing her dainty feet on the table.

In the back of his throat, a low growl that sent shivers across her body. "What are you hiding, Hinata?"

"I'll give you a hint," Hinata offered, rocking back and forth. Swiftly, pearl eyes shifted down the hall then back to the wielders' husband.

"My hint would be...?"

She covered a giggle with her palm then waved that same hand defensively at Sasuke, "Calm down, Ai. Your hint: _akachan_." Probing her elbows on the crystal glass, Hinata's smirk grew into one that could be recognized as overly confident, even cockiness.

His charcoal eyes gazed at his beaming wife blankly, not yet grasping the huge hint that one word provided. Nothing came to his mind when she rubbed her tank-top covered stomach. Sasuke, hearing weird puking noises at three-thirty in the morning, rushed into the bathroom to find his wife wiping her mouth while grabbing a box from a paper bag. When she noticed him not two seconds later, she blinked and slammed the door in his face, saying that he 'could knock first!' and something about boundaries. When the door flung open, he hadn't the time to register his graceful wife was dragging him into the kitchen and made him sit in the furthest seat from her. They hadn't talked until Sasuke asked her the question.

Drained, Hinata glared at Sasuke in disbelief. "You _seriously_ have no idea, do you, Ai?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side as Hinata rolled her eyes, not waiting for an answer, and stomped to Sasuke's side. She lifted the tank-top to expose her flat torso. Grabbing his hand carefully, Hinata placed it on the middle of the forming budge.

Ooohhhhhh. Processing.

Oh. Realization.

_Oh! _Shock.

_'Oh crap.'_ More shock.

"This, right under your hand, is our _child,_ Sasu-koi." Her eyes searched for any emotion in the shocked black eyes. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Slowly and still in shock, Sasuke stood hovering over Hinata. His hand still on her stomach. The only thing on his mind was, other than 'Holy shit' was, _'A child's in here? Our child?'_

Hinata took his hand off of her torso and kissed his cheek. Looking down to her, he saw the pain embedded in her eyes when she looked at him. "If you d-don't want it, Sasuke, I could a-always--"

She was interrupted by the feeling of his lips lightly brushing on hers. Shivers blazed in her body again while a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body to his. Sasuke placed his forehead in the crock of her neck, inhaling as he softly nipped at her pale skin. Contently, Hinata turned her head the other way, giving her husband more room. A soft purr tickled her neck.

"I didn't say that I didn't want it, Koi," Sasuke mumbled, relaxing into Hinata's protective hold around his neck.

"Good. Because Mikoto-kaasama, Okaachan, Ita-kun and Hanabi-kun will be here at nine." She couldn't help but giggle when she saw Sasuke twitch from the corner of her eye.

"Poor, poor Sasuke Jr. Having to deal with his crazy relatives. Thank god Neji isn't coming."

"He'll be here around ten with Otousan and Fugaku-otousama."

"It's like a small family reunion. When are Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi coming?"

"Well, Sakura said she'd have to force Kiba and Ume to wake up. So that's about nine thirty or ten. Naruto said he'll be fashionably late. Kakashi has a meeting with Ji--"

"I was being sarcastic."

"O-Oh..."

Hinata giggled again as Sasuke mumbled in protest then dragged her towards their room. As he plopped down on the bed, Hinata grabbed the plastic stick from the counter. The sign read positive. Walking back into the room where the, now sleeping, father-to-be was. She tossed the plastic in the trash can then came to lay her husband's chest.

As she drifted off, she snorted, "Pff. Sasuke Jr.?...Hinata Jr." Her smirk disappeared when she heard a thunderous laugh from above her and the body she thought was sleeping shaking slightly.

"Don't be jealous, Sasuke."

* * *

Um...This was very random...^^ A lot of OOC-ness!

And Yes. No Sasuke Jr. it's _Hinata_ Jr. :D lol I liked that the best 8}

**REVIEW!! Thanks for reading!**

_Akachan- Baby, infant._


End file.
